


timing is for wimps

by CatScratchfel9 (Catscratchfel9)



Series: love is war. [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Transgender, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catscratchfel9/pseuds/CatScratchfel9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute moment between Tucker and Wash during his pregnancy. When Wash does not remember ANY important details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	timing is for wimps

When the familiar pang of nausea hit Tucker, he realized he was in quite a compromising position. With his boyfriend clinging to him like a lifeline, with arms and legs entangled with his like an octopus. Tucker paled, groaning with the stress of keeping whatever he had eaten for dinner down. Spagetti and garlic bread, he think it was.   
“Wash. Get up.” He nudged the ex-freelancer with an elbow, but to no avail, seeing as the man just clung on tighter, and squeezed his midsection and theres the nagging feeling of deja vu from the other night when they had to change the sheets.   
“Was- mmphf!” Tucker started again, but stopped as he sat straight up, covering his mouth with a hand and bolting over Wash, accidently kicking the man in the face. He heard a quiet complain, but couldn't focus on anything other than oh god, I just threw up on the rug.

 

David Washington was terrified to say the least when he woke up to getting kicked in the face and the sound of retching and moaning. He quickly got up, wincing when he stepped in something... resembling last night's rations.  
“I didn't make it to the toilet.” Said a voice from below, and Wash looked down to see his lover lying on the floor, covering his face in embarassment. Then it hit him. His boyfriend is pregnant. He didn't let him up. He's a horrible person.

“Oh my fucking God, Tucker, I am so sorry. Sit down, please. Do you need water? I'll go get water please lay down I'm so fucking sorry I'm a horrible boyfriend.” He rambled, waving his hands expressively as he ran to the bathroom to grab a cup.  
“Wash, its fine. It's my fault. I should set a puke alarm.” Tucker shrugged, standing up and staring distastfully at the puddle of vomit on the floor. He really just wanted to sleep right now.

When Wash came back, he saw Tucker sleeping on the bed again, and smiled softly. Setting the glass next to the bed, he curled up around Tucker, although he let the other sleep the closest to the bathroom. 

Sometimes, David Washington forgot important shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
